Currently Being Released
On this page will be stored information about newly released dragons for which we have incomplete information or data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to form the separate dragon's articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article. *'Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet.' These rules apply while the dragon is being released and after the adult has been released and it seems like they have been completely released. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a one week suspension. Written in by the admin, Bluesonic1. Staff messages Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. I know you know it, I know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. Votehim 07:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumour unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. SH172 14:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT. Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. SH172 17:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC). Halloween Dragon Release 24 hours for being greedy and grabbing this new exclusive Halloween dragon. Load yourself up since there's no Holiday limit to these beauties. Rumor: *Idea that they might be spider dragons because the legs are bent oddly. *They could also be bats because of the ears; this is unlikely, but possible. *'They might be pygmies, but having a regular sized egg would make it awkward. Then again, pumpkins are listed here on the wiki as pygmies and can only breed with pygmies -- 'They are not pygmies as they have normal sized eggs and can be bitten by vampires. Additionally, the sprites are the wrong size. *The color sceme may be witch/wizard themed, but its behavior more resembles a spider (as suggested above). *Another is a mold color scheme (the orange speckles resemble bits of mold), mainly because fall has commonly occuring fungi and molds found on decaying plant matter and corpses. *Most likely will have no actions. Fact: *Can be influenced male and female. *Can also be bitten by Vampires. *TJ's eggs' codes (Hurcn, Sandy, and Delay) are spelled out: "Hurricane Sandy Delay" - as a reminder of the postponed Halloween drop (normally 31st of Oct). The 2012 Halloween drop was pushed back to 3rd of Nov because Hurricane Sandy severely affected the east coast of North America. TJ wanted players in the storm area to be able to catch the new eggs too.) *can be incubated *When sorted alphabetically, they go between Golden Wyverns, and Harvest Dragons. Egg Sequence References